


Iris

by BraverOnPaper (Queen_Kit)



Series: Inspired by The Practice War [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/BraverOnPaper
Summary: A poem written in reflection about the AI character Iris in The Practice War





	Iris

The digital divide  
Your reality inherits mine  
Allowing you to cross the line

A part of us and yet apart  
A soul without a beating heart  
Computer far past overclocked  
We saw you and built better parts

To draw you ever more to us  
For in you what we saw of us  
You’re _More_  and yet you’re all of us  
Emotion that you draw from us  
It shows you what you are to us

Humanity is more than form  
More than the matter how you’re born  
It’s something in the mind and heart  
No matter if organic part  
And understanding is a start  
You lit up and we saw the spark

The daughter of machine and art  
And hope and code and human heart  
A part of us, never apart.


End file.
